


Goodbyes aren't one sided affairs

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: Before Red leaves to travel the world, he invites Blue to come with him to Mt. Silver to see a beautiful sight while he has the chance.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Kudos: 25





	Goodbyes aren't one sided affairs

It is a clear afternoon but Red keeps checking the Pokegear on his hand for both the time and for any message from his friend Blue. He asked Blue to meet him in Mt. Silver on such short notice so he would imagine his friend being rightfully pissed at him. But, he’s sure that his friend would enjoy the sight he’s about to show to him. After all, it happens only a handful of times in a year and he has to show it to Blue while he can.

Soon, he spots a Pidgeot landing in front of him, with a pissed off Blue boarding off. As expected, he marched straight into Red as he recalled back his Pidgeot. “Okay Red, whatever you called me out here for had better be worth the travel. Just when I decided to do my Gym Leader duties for once, you had to be the reason again why I had to close the gym early.” He ranted as Red just listens with his usual stoic face. Other people would have taken offense at Red’s seemingly indifferent reaction but Blue knows its Red’s way of showing that he’s listening attentively.

Eventually, Blue calms down so Red takes the opportunity to hold his hand and lead him inside the cave. “What are you doing?” Blue asks incredulously as Red walks in front of him. The last time they held hands like this was when they were very young, long before they started their respective Pokemon journeys.

“I want to show you something.” Red answers back as he continues to lead Blue deeper into the cave. When they were both young, they would hold hands to lead the other when they find something interesting. Nowadays, Blue finds it embarrassing but Red seems to have done the old habit purely by instinct. To Blue’s relief, no one else was around them. Red knows that Blue might not find it worth the effort of seeing what he wants to show but it’s a gamble he’s willing to take.

“If this is just a shiny Misdreavus or Larvitar, I’m gonna punch you in the face.” Blue jokes as they continued to walk, hands still linked. Red just chuckles at the joke and shakes his head. They stopped walking once they saw an angry Ursaring blocking their path. Red suddenly frowned and released his hold on Blue’s hand. He released his Pikachu from his Poke ball. “I’ll take care of this.”

He wordlessly orders his Pikachu to battle the wild Ursaring. With a familiar gesture from his trainer, Pikachu immediately attacks the wild Ursaring with a steel hardened Iron Tail. The Ursaring winces from the sudden attack but still retaliates with a powerful Slash. Pikachu charges himself with electricity generated from his body. Then he lunges forward towards the Ursaring with a powerful Volt Tackle. Pikachu stumbled a bit when he got his feet back onto the ground and Red winces a little at the recoil damage his Pokemon received from the risky attack. The wild Ursaring didn’t move due to the paralysis caused by Volt Tackle so Pikachu took the chance to unleash a stream of Thunderbolt to defeat the wild Ursaring. Soon, the wild Ursaring fainted so Red and Blue took the chance to escape. Red grabbed his Pikachu as both he and Blue ran deeper into the cave.

Eventually, they were able to reach a wide area with no angry wild Pokemon so they took the time to rest for a bit. Red gave Pikachu a Sitrus berry to recuperate from the previous battle and to reward him for his hard work. Blue watches in amazement at the bond between Red and his Pikachu. “I guess that explains why your Pikachu isn’t a pushover in battle. You raised him well.” Red smiles at the compliment Blue gave him.

They walked further into the second floor of the cave and was about to reach the exit when a horde of angry Golbat blocked their path. Red may not show it but he was starting to get frustrated with the roadblocks. He only has a small window of time to show a rare sight to Blue and now is the only chance that he has. Red has released his Lapras from his Poke ball to take care of the horde. Soon after, Blue released his Tyranitar and joined the battle. “Like I’ll let you have all the fun.” Blue smirks as Red nods in acknowledgement, a small smile gracing his lips.

With a gesture, Red wordlessly order his Lapras to unleash a frigid blast of Blizzard. The howling wind became lip bitingly cold but it was effective in bringing down the horde’s health substantially. Some of the Golbat were frozen from the attack. Blue orders his Tyranitar to follow up and attack. “Tyranitar, use Rock Slide.” Tyranitar complied and unleashed a barrage of rocks and boulders. Lapras and Tyranitar took turns in repeating their respective attacks. Soon, all the Golbat fainted after taking the brunt of both attacks. Red and Blue took the chance once more to escape before any wild Pokemon would stop them in their tracks.

Red and Blue would take turns to defeat any wild Pokemon standing their way. Sometimes, they would team up to make quick work of Pokemon in hordes. They were finally able to reach the third floor of the cave. Before they reached the exit that leads to the summit of the mountain, Blue has an incredulous look on his face with his eyes wide with disbelief. “Are you kidding me? We’re going out there?” Red just nods his head but Blue remains doubtful.

“Look Red. As much as I’d like to see the daunting cliffs and the beautiful sky, I don’t want hail to damage my pretty face.” Blue sarcastically sighs as Red gives him a pleading look. Blue has known Red isn’t one to be concerned for his own well-being but he’s not sharing Red’s tendency to get himself in danger. Still, Red manages to get out of dangerous situations unscathed so Blue has no choice but to believe in his friend. “Fine. But if I suffer from a head injury, I’ll hold you responsible.” Red smiles as he leads Blue outside the cave.

Unlike what Blue was expecting, hard icy rocks were not descending harshly from the sky. Instead, sparkling flecks of ice were floating downwards. Coupled with the light of the setting sun and the landscape offered at the top of Mt. Silver has never been more beautiful. “Diamond dust eh?” Blue hums impressively at the sight Red showed him. “Gramps told me it happens only a few days in a year in Snowpoint. Never would have I thought it happens here too.”

Red sat down at the platform where he once stood battling the Johto Champion. Blue followed suit as both boys marvel at the beautiful sight. Blue took out his Pokegear to take a picture. “I admit it. This is the best thing you showed me on this mountain. No wonder you were in a hurry to show this to me.”

Red and Blue sat down in silence for a while admiring the scenic view with each other. Red admires the way the sparkling ice falls on Blue, whose eyes shine bright with the same glimmer as they both look at the sunset. Before long, Red spoke up. “I want to travel the world. So I’ll be leaving Kanto soon.” When Red looked at Blue, he has a dejected look on his face. It was similar to when Red had defeated Blue for the Champion title when they started their Pokemon journeys.

The silence that loomed over them was colder that the wind blowing from the mountain. “When are you leaving?” Blue asked in an unusually soft voice. He turned his head away from Red, but his attempts at hiding his emotions failed since Red can read him like an open book. “The day after tomorrow.” Red replied as calmly as he could, not wanting to upset Blue even further.

“And for how long will you be away?” Blue spoke with an unusual tremble in his voice. Red could sense that Blue was doing everything in his willpower to control his emotions. Even though he wouldn’t admit it, Blue was melancholic during the time Red was holed up in Mt. Silver and was detached to everyone else. It took a combination of effort from his mother, Blue and the Johto Champion to convince Red to leave Mt. Silver. But it was Blue who ultimately succeeded in getting Red to come down for good.

Red gives a shrug in response as he honestly doesn’t have an answer to that question. He doesn’t have a set plan in motion yet as he wants to travel with all the spontaneity of the experience. He wants to meet Pokemon in their natural habitats and to experience nature at its finest. He wants to learn more about the bond between a trainer and their Pokemon. He wants to train more to get stronger and to battle with many trainers, particularly the ones who are deemed strong.

Blue eventually composes himself and faces Red with a wry smile on his face. “Whatever. I won’t stop you then. It’s good that you’re getting out more and meeting new people and Pokemon. Traveling will be better for you than getting cooped up in this ice mountain.” Red smiles at the concern his best friend is showing to him.

“So where are you planning to go?” Blue asks as Red pulls out a stone in his pocket and lets the light shine on it. Red hands the Mega Stone that Mr. Fuji gave to him years ago to Blue, who holds it with both care and curiosity. “Hoenn. Professor Oak mentioned to me that they study the bonds between people and Pokemon there. I’d like to learn more about it.”

Blue hands back the Mega Stone to Red. “Gramps told me that is a Mega Stone. It makes Mega Evolution possible as long as the trainer and their Pokemon have a strong bond. It does fit you and Charizard if you ask me.” Red is surprised by the amount of knowledge that Blue was sharing. “I sometimes work with Gramps, remember? He lets me in all this stuff. I even got to talk to his colleagues in the other regions. I think one of his colleagues mentioned that Mega Evolution began in Hoenn. But Kalos is also a good place to learn more about it.” He responded to the unspoken question.

“Have you told anyone else?” Red shakes his head in response. “So I’m the first to know of your travel plans then. You better tell your mom and Gramps about this. I don’t want to be held liable if you went missing again.” Blue huffs in annoyance as Red laughs in agreement.

“You’ll just miss me.” Red teasingly points out as he expects Blue to deny it until the Miltank go home. To his surprise, Blue just replied bluntly. “Yeah. Got a problem with it?” Red looks at Blue with utter shock, as he hadn’t expected Blue to be this honest with him. However, Blue follows up with an explanation before Red can say anything. “There’s no one else strong enough for me to battle. That kid from Johto is busy these days anyway.” Red smiles as his friend is being more honest with him like when they were kids.

Red and Blue continued to watch the sun set while diamond dust litters the sky. Once the sun is no longer in the horizon, they stood up and left the summit to go down the mountain. Red takes one last look at the platform where he stood years ago to watch the sunset every afternoon. As notorious as Mt. Silver is for its inhospitable environment, it was home to Red for a short while. Before Red gets lost deep in his thoughts, Blue holds his hand to bring his attention. “Hey. Shouldn’t we be going by now?” Red looks up to Blue who has a worried look on his face. Blue might not say it but he doesn't want Red to stay on the mountain for longer than humanly possible. Red is thankful that Blue was the one who convinced him to leave the mountain for good, just when the loneliness was too overbearing for Red to deal alone. Blue made Red realize that the world has more to offer. So Red wanted to show Blue a beautiful and rare sight as thanks for always looking out for him. 

* * *

The port of Vermilion City is as busy as always, with people and Pokemon minding their own businesses. Dock workers and Pokemon are hauling heavy cargo ready for shipment. People are boarding ships to get to their destinations. Others are saying their goodbyes to their families and friends who are leaving soon. There are even some trainers having a battle before the ship departs. On the other docks are passengers leaving a boat since they have reached their destination.

Red breathes in the salty sea air as he steps on the wooden platform where he boarded the SS Anne years ago. He only has little time to spare before the ship that will take him to Hoenn departs. He remembers that time when he and Blue battled at the SS Anne. Blue was more of a jerk during that time but he was still thankful that Blue was looking out for him when he told Red to go see the captain.

“Hey Red, your ship’s about to leave.” Red looks back at Blue who was pointing to the ship on the other dock. When Red was about to leave Pallet Town, Blue insisted on coming with him to Vermilion City to see him off. When Red pointed out that Blue has a gym to run, Blue nonchalantly explains that he’ll just open it later than usual. After all, making sure that Red gets to the ship safely is more of a priority for Blue than running the gym. Blue doesn’t seem to care one bit that he’ll have to deal with annoyed trainers once he gets back to the gym. Sighing exasperatedly, Red conceded defeat as he and Blue boarded Charizard and Pidgeot to fly to Vermilion City.

Before Red boards the ship, Blue offers him last words of advice. “Don’t forget to call us, you hear? Call your mom every now and then. That’s why I gave you a Pokegear.” He adds. “And remember to look for a guy named Steven Stone once you get to Hoenn. He knows more about stones than anyone else I’ve met so he might help if you want to learn Mega Evolution. You might need help from his friend Wallace or the other Hoenn Champion if you’re having a hard time looking for him.” Red listens intently at the advice since Blue took the time and effort to give him useful information.

“Well, I won’t be keeping you. You better get on that ship.” Blue states as he pushes Red gently towards the platform. The ship’s horn blared loudly, reminding it’s passengers that time is up so they need to board now. “Smell you later.” Blue waves goodbye as Red boards the ship. Once Red is on the deck, he waves back at his friend as the ship leaves the port.

When the ship has finally left Vermilion City, Red looks up the clear sky with a smile on his face. He’s ready to experience the world with his Pokemon by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I had so I wrote it down for that idea to survive. 
> 
> I haven't decided who the Johto and Hoenn Champions are at this time of writing. Hence, the reason why I didn't put any names. Though for the Hoenn Champion, I'm leaning towards May.


End file.
